As functions of terminal apparatuses such as personal computers, notebooks, mobile terminals, and the like become more diversified, terminal apparatuses are being realized in forms of multimedia players having complex functions such as taking photographs or videos, playing music, video files, games, receiving broadcasts, etc.
Recently, it has become possible to access the Internet wirelessly using mobile terminals, upload or download various multimedia contents, and access certain websites to check and search various information. Especially, camera applications, photo album (gallery) applications, and the like support functions such that contents may be shared through real time dialogue applications, social network services (SNS) web sites or applications, cloud backup service applications, and the like.
However, uploading a file on a terminal apparatus such as a mobile phone or the like consumes a lot of battery power, and thus managing battery power is becoming a very important element in enabling a terminal apparatus to maintain an operating state for a minimum amount of time. Therefore, managing traffic in a device is very important in reducing power consumption of a battery. For example, when a signal intensity of a network is low, it takes a lot of time to upload contents, and thus a lot of battery power has to be consumed. Especially, if content uploading is not made at one time, but continues to fail, battery depletion will accelerate and problems of user inconvenience will occur such as the need for the user to restart the uploading, and so on.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.